


Black

by Chinatsu114



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Depressing, Depression, Desperation, G-Dragon - Freeform, G-Dragon Black, Hope, Hope is the parent of disappointment and despair, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Problems, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tears, Triggers, Warnings May Change, black - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: I mimo że jestem zniszczony, to cieszę się, bo nikt nie widzi moich łez, powoli spływających po policzkach.***Hope is the parent of disappointment and despair





	1. Burnt heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moje serce jest czarne  
Zostało doszczętnie spalone, tak po prostu  
Tłukę szkło, gdy tylko mam na to ochotę  
I patrzę na moje zakrwawione ręce zastanawiając się,  
dlaczego taki jestem, dlaczego?

Znów spoglądam w twoim kierunku, nie mogę się powstrzymać, chociaż wiem, że nic się nie zmieni, że będę miał do siebie pretensje. Bo to powinien być zamknięty rozdział, osobny tom, który wylądował zapomniany w kącie pokoju, na półce lub pod łóżkiem, a ja codziennie wycieram kurz, nie pozwalam, by skrył się w cieniu. Bo mimo iż wspomnienia są bolesne, jak igły, wbijające się w serce, to chcę pamiętać. Chcę zatrzymać obraz osoby, która pokazała mi czym jest miłość, otulała troskliwie kocem i posyłała uśmiechy. Chcę pamiętać to uczucie, gdy przepełniało mnie szczęście, gdy nie martwiłem się tym, co będzie jutro. I mimo że za tym tęsknię, za czasami, gdy bolały mnie policzki od ciągłego grymasu radości, tak prawdziwego i szczerego, a nie serce i każdy, nawet najmniejszy zakamarek duszy, to nie mógłbym zapomnieć.

Nie mógłbym zatrzeć widoku twojej twarzy i śladów obecności w moim życiu.

I mimo że stoję teraz na deszczu, ociekając od wody, drżąc od zimna, to cieszę się, bo nikt nie widzi moich łez, mieszających się z kroplami.


	2. Running from karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twój uśmiech lśni jak złoto  
Ale sposób w jaki mówisz, jest pełen chłodu  
Z biegiem czasu, coraz bardziej przypominasz mnie samego  
Czasem wydaje mi się, że to karma próbuje mnie dopaść, wiesz

Czasami widzę twoje spojrzenia, to jak chcesz podejść, ale to ty w końcu to zakończyłeś, stwierdzając, że było _fajnie__, _ale już ci się znudziło. Odszedłeś tak po prostu, tak jak wtedy, gdy się przewróciłem, a ty uśmiechnąłeś się uspokajająco i poszedłeś do pobliskiego sklepu, by wrócić z plastrami. Przykleiłeś jeden z nich na moim kolanie, tak czule, tak troskliwie, że dzisiaj brakuje mi twego dotyku. Ale wiem, że tym razem nie wrócisz. Nie masz po co, wszystko czego potrzebujesz kręci się nieustannie obok ciebie. Zastąpiłeś moje miejsce tak szybko, że zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek coś dla ciebie znaczyłem.

Skryłem się w cieniu, z tęsknotą wypatrując twojej sylwetki, mając nadzieję. Głupią nadzieję, którą znienawidziłem od razu, gdy tylko się pojawiła. Próbowała rozjaśnić moje dni, rozsunąć zasłony, pozwolić mi zobaczyć świat w kolorowych barwach, lecz nie chciałem żyć złudzeniami. Próbowała karmić mnie kłamstwami, ale ostatnio nie miałem apetytu, więc omijałem posiłki.

I mimo że leżę teraz w łóżku, otulony kołdrą, taki samotny, to cieszę się, bo nie widać moich łez, moczących poduszkę.


	3. Hope is the parent of disappointment and despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prawdziwe imię miłości to zdecydowanie nienawiść  
Nadzieja jest matką rozczarowania i desperacji  
Dlaczego nie wiedziałem, że cień błąkający się na mojej twarzy  
Zrodził się ze światła zwanego tobą

Uczucie, które nas kiedyś łączyło pozostało we mnie, bo chociaż nie chciałem podsycać ognia, nieumyślnie wrzuciłem do ogniska kolejny kawałek drewna. I nawet jeśli próbowałem je zgasić, to nadal tliła się ta przeklęta iskierka. To powoli mnie zabija, dusi, przekonuje, że skok z mostu wprost do płynącej rzeki nie jest taką złą opcją. Czasami przyznaję rację, ale wtedy ponownie widzę twoją twarz. To mnie prześladuje, nie pozwala normalnie funkcjonować, nawiedza w snach. Próbuję to powstrzymać. Wkładam w to tyle wysiłku i choć nie zauważam efektów, nie przestaję. Coraz mniej rzeczy jest potrzebnych mi do życia. Nie jem, nawet okruszka. Nie śpię, nawet godziny. Nie rozmawiam, nawet z rodzicami. Ja nawet nie oddycham, ale tej marnej egzystencji nie można nazwać życiem. Nie mam tej jednej rzeczy, bez której więdnę jak roślina bez dostępu do słońca, czy wody. Nie ma ciebie przy mnie i powoli umieram. To mnie zabija.

Tak bardzo cierpię, lecz nie chcę się dzielić z nikim moim bólem. Pragnę mieć coś, co będzie należeć tylko do mnie, nieskalane przez nikogo innego.

Tak bardzo brakuje mi twojej obecności.

I mimo że chowam się teraz, tak nieprzerwanie, to cieszę się, bo nie widać moich łez, płynących niczym górski strumień.


	4. Misunderstanding is always the cause of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To już trochę trwa, odkąd czas między tobą i mną się zatrzymał  
Nieporozumienie jest zawsze przyczyną bólu  
Cóż sam siebie nie znam zbyt dobrze  
Więc moja nadzieja na to, że ty mnie poznasz, jest sama w sobie nieporozumieniem

Spoglądam na ciebie po raz kolejny i dziwię się, choć nie powinienem. Nie zmieniłeś się wcale od naszego rozstania, ale w końcu to ty to zakończyłeś. Jesteś tak samo uśmiechnięty i energiczny, jak w moich wspomnieniach z czasów, gdy powietrze pachniało twoimi perfumami. Teraz czuję jedynie zgniliznę i smród martwego ciała.

Jest mi żal samego siebie, to niepokojące, lecz doskonale widzę swoje odbicie w lustrze. Mam świadomość swojej bladej, niezdrowej cery, podkrążonych oczu, tak pustych jak nigdy. Wiem, że wyglądam jak śmierć i myślę, że chcę jak najszybciej się z nią spotkać. Jaką trumnę byś mi polecił?

Na co dzień chowam się w cieniu, zlewam się z otoczeniem. Nie dziwię się, że nikt mnie nie dostrzega, ty szczególnie, tak zanikłem w ostatnim czasie. Ale nie mogę przestać. Wiem, że i tak nie ma dla mnie ratunku.

Tak bardzo nie chcę żyć w świecie bez ciebie, że wolę odejść i w ogóle nie żyć.

Tak bardzo brakuje mi twojej miłości i ciepła, szeptanych do ucha słów.

Pamiętam każde kocham cię, które padło z twoich ust, lecz to mnie jedynie zabija.

Coraz bliżej ostatniego pożegnania.

I mimo że uciekam teraz, kolejny już raz, to cieszę się, bo nie widać moich łez, skrywanych pod kapturem bluzy.


	5. Always on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli zapytasz mnie czym jest szczęście,   
Kiedy życie się skończy, może wtedy kiedy tej miłości już nie będzie  
Jeśli zapytasz mnie czym jest szczęście,  
Ty śmiejesz się pod słońcem, a ja zawsze uciekam

Więź łącząca mnie z rodzicami jakby się zerwała. Jak nitka, tak słaba i nędzna już jest. Ciągle ich unikam, nie reaguję na prośby. Z pustką w oczach patrzę na płaczącą matkę, jednak nie mam zamiaru nic robić, nic zmieniać. Tak już musi być. Zniknę po cichu, jak motyl, który mimo iż był piękny, pozbawiony został możliwości lotu i zginął, bo los miał taki kaprys. Jednak nikt się śmiercią motyla nie przejmuje, bo jest ich tyle, że nikt nie zauważa braku tego jednego.

Słyszę płacz kolejny raz, jednak moje serce nawet nie drga, jest tak samo zniszczone jak cały ja. Nieczułe na krzywdę innych albo po prostu znieczulone przez moje własne cierpienie. Nie ruszam się nawet, chociaż gdzieś głęboko pojawiają się wyrzuty sumienia. Smutek, a właściwie rozpacz rodziców jest dla mnie jak potwierdzenie, jak cicha wiadomość. Zniknij w końcu, czytam między wierszami.

I choć ich płacz jest niczym w stosunku do tego, co sam przeżywam, jest mi ich żal. Nie zrobili nic złego, a Bóg zesłał im mnie, jakby na sumieniu moich rodziców ciążyły wielkie grzechy.

I mimo że taki jestem teraz, taki pusty i obojętny, to cieszę się, bo nikt nie widzi moich łez, zamazujących obraz.


	6. My world is black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mój ponury świat jest czarny  
Początek i koniec zmienia się, czerń i biel  
Ludzie są przebiegli, czasem ulegają złudzeniom  
Serio, dlaczego taki jestem, dlaczego?

Zastanawiam się ciągle. Moje rozmyślania ciągną się nocą, we dnie, tak bez końca, jednak nie dochodzę do żadnych wniosków. Nie mogę odnaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, krążące po głowie.

Czemu?

To najczęstsze. Nawiedzające bez ustanku, chwili odpoczynku. To przerażające. Widzę w myślach wielki neon, taki jakich pełno w centrum dużych miast. Przyciąga uwagę i nie chce wypuścić ze swoich zabójczych objęć. Duszę się.

Wątpliwości, niepewność, znaki zapytania to moja codzienność. A między nimi nieprzenikniona ciemność, tak pochłaniająca.

Czuję się jak ślepiec, który zgubił psa przewodnika. Nie wiem, w którą stronę skręcić, którą drogą podążyć, by odnaleźć w końcu swój sens.

Jestem tchórzem. Wybieram najprostsze rozwiązanie, chcę zatonąć w duszących objęciach śmierci. Życie za bardzo dało mi w kość, zbyt wiele razy podłożyło nogę, aż w końcu przyszedł taki czas i nie potrafię się podnieść. Spoglądam ze strachem na wszystko, co mnie otacza, z niepewnością przyjmuję to, co ma mi do zaoferowania los, jednak powoli spadam ze wzgórza zwanego życiem.

I mimo że leżę teraz, tak ponury, tak zniszczony, to cieszę się, bo nikt nie widzi moich łez, które torują sobie własną drogę po mojej skórze.


End file.
